


Calls me Moonlight

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But it's there, F/M, Fluff, Hell's Kitchen Cronicles, Matt's original black outfit, Oneshot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, karedevil - Freeform, mention of Karen's parents, smol hints of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "My parents asked about you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls me Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was going to follow the idea that Karen's parents are dead. But, I don't know, man, I needed some nice fluff. Maybe I'll post the other version later. I don't know.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Matt got home one night after spending little more than three hours on the roofs.

Nothing too big called his attention, except for a man trying to coax his ex into what would have been a very uncomfortable reunion for her (he was with the police now, his nose broken) and a couple of drunken men causing trouble. Nothing too urgent. 

Plus, Karen spending the night was reason enough to call it an early night. 

When he walked through the roof access, she was sitting on one of the chairs of the small dinner table behind his couch, computer on in front of her, hand holding her phone to her ear. 

“I see. And when was the last time someone was there to inspect it?” 

She smelled like soap and shampoo, skin fresh after a shower. Her hair was brushed back, still wet, the tips and finer strands near the roots already dry. She wore… a tee shirt and underwear. Excellent. 

“Do you have those reports? Think you can email them to me?”

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned around and stretched out her hand towards him. He caught her wrist, but she closed her fingers around his shirt, pulling him to her by the fabric, lifting her chin to accept his kiss when he was close enough, but lowering it back to run her lips on his stomach after lifting his shirt a bit. 

Oh, shit, yes. Still wearing his mask, Matt closed his eyes and let out some sort of appreciative sound from the back of his throat, fingers closing around long strands of hair. 

“Well, I will contact them, of course. So, worst case scenario, they keep making excuses and I print the story, then some company will swoop in and do the job, even if just for the publicity” she said on the phone, fingertips and nails over his belly button, up and under his shirt to his chest, hand splayed over his abdomen, lifting her face again, requesting another kiss. 

“Yum”, she whispered just for him when he lowered his own face to hers again. Smiling, he ran a hand through her hair, pulling slightly, earning a huff of excited breath out of her, mouths open and tongues touching, briefly, slow. 

“Yes, of course”, she said, so formal, on the receiver. “Can you order dinner?” whispered to him. 

He hummed his affirmative, biting on the shell of her ear when he let her go, walking to get his own phone, dialing for their usual takeout place. 

When she hung up with her source, he was finishing up his order, standing on the living room, working the laces of his boots off. 

Karen walked to him and lifted her hands to his face, running the pads of her fingers over his two day stubble, slowly removing the mask he had “forgotten” to take off (can you blame a man, when he knows what it does to her, seeing him in his original mask?). 

He lifted a hand to the small of her back while the man on the phone calculated his bill, lowering it to her ass and squeezing slightly when she kissed him, moving her face against his. She breathed out through her nose, moving like a lazy cat against him. 

“Alright, thank you”, he said, hanging up the phone after the man gave him his total and the estimated waiting time, throwing it towards the couch so he could focus on this deliciously long ‘welcome home’ greeting.  

“How come you’re wearing this again?” she asked among deep kisses, slow, so slow. 

“Melvin’s got the suit, he’s making some changes.”

“Hmm”. Karen breathed in and out slowly while his nose was on her neck, running her hands down his back. “I like this one”. 

He smiled. “I know.”

“Don’t get cocky, now”, she said, her own hand working to lift his shirt again and he shivered when she felt for the muscles on his stomach. 

“Who, me? Never.” Matt kissed her through their smiles and took a step back. “I don’t wanna get street grime on you. Let me take a shower.”

With a sweet hand on his face, she kissed him once more and nodded, letting him go. 

“So guess what”, she said, following him to the bathroom, where he stripped of his black getup. “My parents asked about you.”

He stopped, head turning towards her. 

“Your parents?”

She nodded. “I spoke to my mom on the phone earlier today. She kept fishing for details.”

He chuckled. 

“They didn’t know about me before?”

“They knew of you, but I never, you know, got into too much detail. Today, though, they had a mission.”

“What did they ask?”

“My mom wanted to know everything. Name, what you do, what you’re like, if you’re handsome, if you’re nice, if you drink too much, where you’re from, everything. My dad just asked if I liked you.”

His shirt off, he worked on his belt. 

“Were they satisfied with the answers?”

“Barely”, she hesitated and he could almost smell what she was going to say next. “They want to meet you.”

If he was being honest, Matt would have thought that his first reaction would be to come up with an excuse, to feel uncomfortable. Surprisingly, there was none of that. 

Given his history of shallow relationships, he didn’t have much experience with meeting parents. The only parents he met in too long to remember were Foggy’s, when they graduated college, and now he had a standing invitation to all the holidays - even if he did pass up on most of them. 

But, the notion of meeting Karen’s parents felt… Nice. The way he felt for her gave him some confidence that he could do this, that they could pull it off. 

Plus, he wanted to know her. Everything about her. Since she accepted him back in her life and he promised not to lie anymore, before that, even, he wanted to know everything that made Karen Page. Her past was part of that, and so was her family. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You ok with it?”

Smiling at her, he kicked his pants off, collecting them from the floor right before stepping to place a kiss on her lips. 

“Of course. I’d love to meet them.”

Matt put the dirty clothes in the hamper and moved to turn the shower on.  

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

“My mom will love you. She’ll fall right in for your lines.”

“And your dad?” he asked, stepping under the warm spray of water. 

He heard her chuckle. 

“My dad’s gonna pretend he doesn’t care, but he’ll casually ask you a few key questions, like if my snoring is bothering you yet.”

Matt laughed.

“You don’t snore.”

“Yes, I know, but it doesn’t really matter, does it. He only wants to know if we’re sleeping together.”

He thought about it for a moment.

“What do I say? Can he know that we are?”

“Yes. You’ll be fine, just use your Catholic Boy act. But don’t overdo it. Just, like, turn on the Murdock Charm, of something.”

He poked his head out of the spray, rubbing the foam from his shampoo over his beard. 

“The what?”

“Oh, you know. You used it on me.”

Smiling, he ran the bar of soap over his body while she inspected her face on the mirror he had put over the sink for her. 

“Worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes, it did. The fact that you saved my life a couple times helped.”

It was safe to say that they were not an average couple. But he loved these normal moments, when he just had her there in his place, waiting for him to finish his shower. He loved that he could be himself and she could be herself. They were unusual and their lives were a web they constantly had to untangle, but between them it was simple: they would take care of each other, no matter what. 

“So”, he asked, getting his towel and drying his face after rinsing. “What else can they know about us?”

“Well”, she mused, running her fingers down her neck as if looking for something there. “They know you used to be my boss. They can’t know I got shot at all those times.”

“Hmm. Can they know about that time we did it in the courthouse?”

She turned her head to him and he flashed one of the smiles she liked to say “showed a bit of the devil inside him”. 

“No, Matt, of course not.”

“I’m dying to tell someone about that.”

“Well, you’re not gonna tell my parents.”

“How about that time you ripped my stitches because you kept scratching me?”

“You’re not gonna tell anyone about that!” she said, and oh yes. Blood was coming up to her face, her heart beat a tiny bit harder. “I still feel bad, there was so much blood.”

“I feel incredible about that”, he said, stepping closer to her, running the towel down his chest.  

“You shouldn’t. I had to redo them.”

“Ok”, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, already too close to her, a hand on her belly pushing her until her back hit the door frame. “What about the time you drank too much and couldn’t keep your hands to yourself? I had to practically tie your wrists in the cab. Remember that?”

She nodded, smiling, her face hot. Her hands lifted and went to his hair, making water drain down his back. 

Not caring that his towel fell to the ground, he turned her around fast, making her gasp, pressing her against the door frame, running his hands freely down her back, lifting her shirt to feel her skin quickly before lowering them to the curve of her butt, digging his fingers over underwear, earning a nice groan from her. 

“There are some good stories, aren’t there?” he asked in her ear. 

“Yeah”, she answered, a breath, arching her back, pushing her butt against him and he dropped his head, sinking his teeth on the curve of her neck with enough force to make her gasp. “But none appropriate for this occasion.”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right”, he put an arm around her waist, hand under her shirt, raising towards her chest. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell Mr. and Mrs. Page their little girl comes apart in my hands. That I know all the spots that make her melt for me.”

The fingers on his other hand were already curling around her underwear, ready to pull it down, when there was a knock on the door. 

Karen jumped, a loud gasp coming out of her, followed by a startled laughter. Her hand came up and behind her, to his face. Matt was shaking his head in momentary denial of the interruption, so she kissed him, full of promise. 

When he moaned in her mouth, she nibbled on his lower lip and pushed him away. 

“Food’s here.”

She started to step away but he pulled her back in, nose touching hers. 

“I’m not done with you yet”, he said.

“Neither am I. But I’m also hungry, and the guy is waiting.”

With one more kiss, she took a bigger step away. Matt almost didn’t let her go, leaning towards her, running his tongue, demanding more. 

She turned away from him and walked towards the door, giggling. 

He sighed, picking his towel back from the floor, walking to his bedroom to get dressed. 

He had his shirt over his head when he felt her hands on his stomach, raising up to his chest, back down, dragging her nails, reaching up to stop him from lowering the shirt, taking it from him, reaching for his sweatpants after. 

“I thought we were gonna eat!” he said, amused, not stopping her. 

“After”, Karen said, catching his mouth on hers, pushing him, making him walk backwards towards the bed until they stumbled onto it. 

.:.

They did eat after, lying naked in bed while he purposely let things fall from his fork on her, just so he could drop his mouth and taste her skin when he picked them up. 

“Can I ask your parents when was it that you developed a craving for Asian cuisine after sex?”

“No, Matt!”


End file.
